


Tell Me Again

by PhantomPhan16, VicenteValtieri



Series: The Companions [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 20:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13865280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomPhan16/pseuds/PhantomPhan16, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicenteValtieri/pseuds/VicenteValtieri
Summary: The war is over, but for Starscream and his Companion, Firmus Piett, the work has just begun.





	Tell Me Again

Optimus Prime stepped into the remains of Kimia - where the captured Decepticons had been pinioned. The ruined gun had become a prison for those who had resisted the Autobots. Both sides were decimated, reduced to a few hundred where there had once been countless millions. Optimus himself was tired: Of the war, of the death, and of his own title. He was leaving, but there was a promise he had to keep first.

He made his way to the cell of the one he sought.

Max looked up at him. "...You don't have to do this."

He looked down at his little techo-organic Companion. For reasons unknown they were born alongside Cybertronians, bonded to them in a way from birth. "Yes I do, Max. I made a promise, and I keep my promises." He opened the cell door and stepped in.

Starscream was sitting on his berth, legs crossed under himself with Firmus on his left knee. "...Optimus Prime. There are some odd stories going around." The Seeker lifted his wings slightly and looked up at him.

"I'm sure there are, but I have a promise to keep as you know."

"You're leaving Cybertron?" Firmus burst out. "You can't!"

"If you leave you know this whole thing will just start again."

"...I can't face what's happened. I've become something different from what I began as. When I look around, I only see the devestation I've wrought."

"We're all different, and this... falls on us all. No one mech is responsible for what happened. We're all guilty."

"I trust Bumblebee. He's a capable -"  
"Listen to yourself!" Starscream hissed. "Bumblebee?!"

"He's a scout not a leader!" Firmus snapped. If he had plating it would be fluffed in anger.

"He's learned much... And I am no longer fit. Rodimus is determined to look for the Knights of Cybertron and I no longer have a place in this new order."

"Because you refuse to! You've changed all right. When Optimus... no when did ORION become a strutless coward?"

Optimus's optics flashed. "I am not a coward!"

"Could have fooled me by the way you're acting."

Optimus turned away and pinched his nasal vent. "...I came to ask you to come with me."

"No." "We're not gonna run away," Firmus said, tucking down against the Seeker's neck.

"How much good do you think you'll do here, locked in this cage?"

"At least I won't be running from my problems. I'd never go with you, not knowing a mech I once knew as a friend had become a coward."

"It's not-!" Optimus turned away. "...I don't know why we came."

"To have someone who wouldn't let you walk away talk some sense into your think helm."

"Sense." Optimus sighed. "I've had just about all I can stand of sense."  
"...Megatron knew how difficult rebuilding would be. He wouldn't have run off at the end of the war."

He whirled on the Seeker. "You would compare me to Megatron?"

"...Megatron wanted peace, freedom, and equality for all." Starscream stood his ground. "And for the heinous crime of following him, here we are. Where we will be until your Autobots slip their morals and find a means of controlling us.”

"And in the end he wanted to rule Cybertron with himself above all others."

"And you want to run away."

 

"It makes you no better." Optimus growled.

Starscream and Firmus stared down Optimus and Max. "...If you leave, Bumblebee will not be able to maintain control. Functionism may not return, but factionism is already here."

He sighed. "Fine. I'll stay." "Good."

"But you don't get to lounge here either!" The Prime drew himself up to his full height. "We're going to need to incorporate our factions if we're to have any hope of lasting peace."

"What do you have in mind?" "Unite the factions in a way that cannot be denied." "You mean... Bonds?" Firmus asked.

"...Not mandatorily. But I believe if we set an example, both of our people will follow it."  
"Or we could end up ostracized by both." Starscream thought for a moment. "Eh. Never really liked them anyway."

Firmus looked unhappy though. He had been interested in Hook's Companion.

"...My Companion and I will have to discuss this, Optimus, and we'll have to go slowly, or it will be resisted. There are expectations and for now, they need to be met."

"I understand. We will, of course, court and take steps rather than jumping right in."

"I will still need to speak to Firmus." Starscream reminded him. "And you have to remind the Autobots who led them through the war."

Optimus nodded and left them alone. Firmus nestled down with a sigh.

"...I'm sorry. You like Forge, don't you?" Starscream stroked him.

"Yeah..."

"...If you won't be happy, I won't bond with him."

His little Companion sighed. "We need to try, Star. It could help so many to see it's possible."

"I'm sorry that it comes at the expense of your dreams."

"You wouldn't have been happy with Hook, Star, so it really doesn't matter. Maybe I can find happiness with Max. I know being his wife won't be bad by any means."

"Of course. But we're not going to be subordinate to them. We're going to be their mates, and we'll be equals. Otherwise nothing we've worked for will stand."

"I know, but that still makes me Max's wife, Star." He tickled the human. "Yes, yes, I know, Little Dragon."

Firmus kissed Starscream's cheek. "We'll do it. It will be better, in the long run, for everyone."

Optimus returned the next day. "We'll do it."

The Prime nodded gravely. "I've begun moving towards having the remaining Decepticons cleared of any charges and released. We'll begin working towards rebuilding soon."

"Good. I've already arranged for your feeedom." "What's the catch?"

"...Tracking bracelets." Optimus held up the small device. "Prowl wanted to add microphones and cameras, but I stopped him. They just transmit a location."

Starscream sighed. "Fine."

Optimus clasped the bracelet around his wrist. "We'll get rid of them as soon as possible."

Max put a Companion-sized one on Firmus. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Firmus stiffly replied.

"I'm still sorry about this."

Firmus nodded and climbed up onto Starscream's shoulder. "So, are we leaving now?"

"Yes, we are." Starscream followed Optimus out.

"We'll be working out a Council. I want you to sit on it." Optimus explained.

"This must be done carefully or the Council of the past could be repeated."

"It will not be a permanent Council. I've appointed members to this council, but in future elections will be held to replace members at the end of their term."

"Very well." Firmus climbed down to Starscream's cockpit, and the Seeker opened it, letting him inside.

"I wish we could do that." Max looked down at the cockpit.

"Perhaps in time Firmus won't mind you joining him, but for now he likes to get away and does it that way," Starscream said.

"Oh. That's cool."

The Seeker nodded. "Where will we be staying?" he asked the convoy.

"There aren't many livable spots right now. We have restored an apartment building, but it's hard going."

"Don't avoid the question."

"...For the meantime, it will probably have to be the prison."

Starscream sighed, now glad Firmus hadn't heard that. "It's been hard on him. If people think Seekers are social our Companions are more so."

"I understand. It's hard for everyone, but for now, that's how it has to be. I'm sorry."

"I know. I just want to take make it better for him if I can."

"Perhaps the Decepticons could be released from their cells and be allowed to socialize." Max suggested.

"Perhaps, though it will take some doing for it be allowed."

"Anything worth doing does."

"True enough." They lapsed into silence.

"... We were friends once, Starscream."

"We were... before everything changed."

"Can we be friends again?"

"... We can try."

"I'd like that."

"It will make this go better for us."

"Of course. No one's denying it." They reached a pause in the conversation and both contemplated the long road they were still treading.

Max had since fallen into a doze on Optimus' shoulder. "How is Firmus taking all of this? Truly?" Starscream sighed. "He likes Forge, Hook's Companion."

"Ah. From all reports, you and Hook don't get along."

"We don't, but Firmus is very likeable. Even Shockwave's Companion, Maul, likes him,... and Mall barely likes Shockwave."

"And I suppose Forge was likeable as well?"

"Yes he is."

"I'm sorry things have happened this way."

"So am I. Things... went downhill fast once the war started, didn't they?"

"...Yeah, they did." Optimus gently touched Starscream's elbows.

"Now... all we can do is try to put things to right again." He sighed. "Cybertron is so damaged."

"We're all so damaged."

Starscream nodded. "True. Well... how do we... start this?"

"We have to meet with the rest of the mechs I've appointed for the Council."

"I meant the courtship."

"...The same way, I suppose. I'll declare my intentions there."

"All right. Lead the way."

The Council was made up of Prowl, Bumblebee - Rodimus, nominally, Wheeljack, and Ratchet, as well as Starscream and Optimus.

Prowl stiffened as the Seeker came in. Firmus was awake and sitting primly on his shoulder again.

"...This is insanity, Optimus." Prowl stated flatly. "I want that on record."  
"Indeed." Starscream replied cooly. "For this Council to be any sort of even, I'll need to bring Soundwave and Shockwave as Councilors as well. Otherwise, there will be a distinct slant."

"Very well. Shockwave's political experience could be helpful as well," Optimus said. "Optimus-" "You don't have to like it, Prowl, but he's right. This has to work, or everything will crumble."

"I don't see why we can't just keep the lot locked up." Rodimus grumbled.

"The alternative is more mechs, more workers, and more chance at matings and sparklings. We're too few now to stay divided."

"And we are Prisoners of War." Starscream pointed out. "Now that the war is over, you cannot keep us legally. If you wish to abuse your power as victors, that's your business, but it is exactly where all this started."

"You really think it's possible some to let the past lay enough to mate?" Wheeljack asked. Here was their opening. "I hope so, and I intend to show it's possible." "What?" "I intend to take Starscream as my mate if he agrees."

"I've already considered, and - granted we won't jump straight into this - I've agreed."

Prowl went totally silent.

Optimus held out a servo to stop the flood of accusations and questions. "This is not up for debate. It's going to happen. We are going to go through the seven stages, and eventually - should all go well - we will bond. You simply have to accept that."

"I refuse," Prowl said quietly. "It's not up to you, Prowl."

"No, Optimus, this is insane!" Prowl threw down his datapad. "You have no idea how much damage he's done, personally!"

"I know what he's done, Prowl, and none of us are more innocent or guilty than he is."

Gilad stood up on Prowl's shoulder. "Optimus, most of the Autobots only took up arms because the Decepticons aggressed."  
"Most of the Decepticons only aggressed because we weren't heard by the Autobots." Firmus protested right back.

"How this started no longer matters. What matters is how we move on from the end. We are few, too few to stay divided by faction. If we do not unite we face extinction and it will all have been for nothing."

Starscream nodded. "Let us make the first step." The Seeker stepped right up to Prowl. "I'm sorry. Praxus had to fall in order for the army to move towards Iacon." He stuck out a servo towards Prowl. "I remember you from the defenses. You were last in the retreat."

Firmus and Gilad waited, knowing it was best to stay on their Cybertronian's shoulders until it was safe to move down their arms for their own interaction.

Prowl bit back a growl as he took Starscream's servo and shook it. Their Companions slid down their arms and had their own handshake. "...You didn't bomb the schools, against orders." It looked like it hurt him. "Thank you."  
Starscream moved to Rodimus. "I've heard you're leaving. It's a shame. We could use critical thinkers like you." He held out the servo.

He hesitated then shook Starscream's servo. "Yeah well I want to see what's out there and clear my processor. Might come back someday."

"Hopefully soon." The Seeker moved on to Ratchet. "You repaired Sunstorm's wings. He would never have flown again without you."

"I'm just old enough to remember seein' Seekers fly freely. I never liked seein' you get beat down just 'cause of your frame."

"Thank you." Starscream nodded and faced Wheeljack. "...You're the mech who blew up a professor's desk because he refused to admit he was wrong about the particle equations."

"Still proud of that one," he grinned.

"You should be. It was a very controlled charge. Shaped?"

Wheeljack nodded. "Yep."

"Still impressive." At last, Bumblebee. "I'm still trying to figure out how you got past my perimeter and into Kaon."

"And I'll never tell." Bumblebee winked.

"Cheeky." He just grinned.

Finally, Starscream turned to Optimus. "I killed Sentinel, and I've tried to kill you and yours on more than one occasion. It was war: I'm proud of the part I played. I hope you can accept that."

"I do. I only hope I was at least someone you despised a little less than Sentinel," he said with a slight smile.

"Hmm... Well, Sentinel never came so close to shooting me out of the sky."

"It was close," Firmus agreed.

"I certainly like you better than Sentinel." The Seeker winked as he turned back to the Council. "With that over with, let's discuss reconstruction. The first thing we need to do is draw up a Constitution."

"Agreed," Ratchet said. Wheeljack, Bee, and Optimus nodded.

Prowl proposed forming a committee to work with Soundwave - whom Starscream put forward as the Decepticon's representative - and draw the document up, as well as a formal agreement between Autobots and Decepticons.

The Companions, at this point, had mostly gotten down were in their own group, talking quietly so as not to disturb the Transformers.

At that point, the agenda stalled because Shockwave and Soundwave were not present and the meeting adjourned.

Optimus walked Starscream out. "What are the steps of courtship?" Firmus asked.

"The first step is friendship." Optimus explained. "Now that the war is over, we all need to get to know each other again."

"Makes sense," he yawned. Optimus chuckled. He'd almost forgotten how easily Firmus could fall asleep or even just get tried.

Max smiled at the cute human. "How about a drive, then? We can talk on the go."

"I would be flying, but perhaps Firmus can ride with you."

"I'll keep the comm in my cab open so we can speak freely." Optimus agreed as they headed out of the ruins of Iacon. "...I've been thinking, Starscream. It might be easier to just start all over, build a new city."

"Perhaps you're right. Make something new, something truly for everyone and every frame."

"We'll bring it up tomorrow when Soundwave and Shockwave attend the meeting."

"All right." They transformed, and Max help Firmus up into Optimus' cab.

"Roomy." Firmus stretched out his legs in the passenger seat and buckled his seatbelt.

Max chuckled. "Nice, huh?" "Yeah."

Starscream's voice crackled over the intercom. "Are you saying my cockpit isn't nice? Why, Firmus, I'm insulted."

"Im saying I have more room to stretch here."

"So, my cockpit is small, is it?" The Seeker teased.

"Well you are ARE smaller than Optimus," Firmus teased right back.

"You're smaller than everyone, Starscream." Optimus pointed out.  
"An insult! I'm not speaking to any of you!"

"Hey, I'm smaller, too," Firmus shot back. He and Starscream were both small, slender, and curvy, true beauties. Firmus's skin was pale and soft looking with brown hair and brown eyes. He kept his hair in a neat, stylish, oddly named, long pixie cut.

Max and Optimus - on the other hand - were both tall and broad with muscular frames and set, firm features. Max had slightly olive skin with hazel eyes and a clipped hairstyle.

He kept himself clean shaven, while Firmus actually seemed unable to grown facial hair, though the little Companion guessed it was due to his dual-gender nature and different balance of hormones.

Optimus found all Companions intriguing and listened to the banter going on between those in his cab and Starscream with amusement.

It devolved to Max and Firmus poking each other then devolved even further to 'I'm not touching you'.

"...How is it that two, mature, grown adults devolve back into Kindergarteners in a matter of minutes?"

"It's fun!" came the chorused reply from the two humans.

"Of course you think it's fun." Starscream snarked back.

"You're just a stick in the mud, Maelstrom."

"Proud to be, Lizard, if it keeps you from floating away."

"Children, do we need to pull over?" Optimus rumbled.

"Oh, please don't, daddy. We won't do it again." Starscream sarcastically swooped and stirred up a cloud of dust around Optimus.

The Prime laughed and braked until the dust settled. "... I didn't realize the sun was setting already."

"...It's been a long day." Starscream landed on the edge of a cliff.

Max and Firmus climbed up and waited as their respective Companions transformed and picked them up. "I love sunsets," Firmus said.

"I do too." Max agreed, staring into the red and purple blazes.

Firmus suddenly perked up, and Starscream smiled. "What are you plotting now, Mini?" "A new dress, if I can get the materials and dyes."

"We'll see about finding something." Starscream agreed.

 

"Good." He curled down on the Seeker's shoulder with a soft sigh.

"Tired again, Firmus?" Starscream poked him gently. "Sometimes I worry for you."

He batted the Seeker's digit.

Starscream wiggled said digit and poked him again.

"Staaar, leave me alone."

"Nooo, I love you too much." Starscream tickled him.

He giggled and tried to push his servo away.

Starscream nuzzled Firmus and slid him into his cockpit. "It's time for Firmus and I to get back to berth, Optimus."

Optimus escorted them back to the prison. "Good night, Starscream."

"Good night, Optimus." Starscream stepped back into his cell and sat down on the berth, muttering. "First thing to get: A blanket."

He curled up and fell into a restless recharge, his Companion tucked warmly in his cockpit.

In the morning, they went to see Soundwave and Shockwave.

Maul went at once to Firmus, as he always did, practically ignoring Starscream.

"Hello, Maul." Firmus greeted while Starscream explained the situation to Soundwave and Shockwave.

"Firmus, I am pleased to see you are well," Maul all but purred as he kissed the smaller Companion's hand.

"Courtly as always." Firmus chuckled as he kicked his feet in the air off of Star's shoulder.

"But of course. One as brave and lovely as yourself deserves no less."

"Flatterer."

"Is is truly flattery when I speak the truth?" Starscream tuned in uneasily. Maul was not someone he wanted interested in Firmus. The strange, mutuated Companion set him on edge.

And he would be competition for Max - decidedly unwelcome morally bankrupt competition.

He needed to get Maul away from Firmus... but he needed Shockwave on his side.

Shockwave let out a low tone, calling his Companion back. "We have a meeting to attend then." He stood up, a lumbering giant, and followed the Seeker and tape deck out.

 

"Very well." Maul stood perfectly balanced on Shockwave's shoulder as they arrived.

The Autobots and Decepticons faced each other across the room, tensions winding tight again.

Optimus and Starscream looked at each other.

The Prime approached Starscream and held out a servo. They shook with ease. "Welcome. Sit down, we need to discuss the new Constitution. Prowl has already written a draft for you to look at, Soundwave."

At the ease of their greeting the two sides relaxed, and Firmus, to take it further, climbed up onto Optimus' other shoulder and sat down.

The leaders settled around a table and Prowl handed Soundwave a datapad.

Maul read along with him with a decidedly bored air about him.

In the meantime, Optimus began pitching the idea of re-building somewhere other than Iacon. "Iacon doesn't have many resources within reach at the moment." The Prime explained. "And, as the seat of Autobot power, it isn't the best choice of location for a city that will unite Decepticons and Autobots."

 

"Where should we go then?" Wheeljack asked.

"The Polyhexian plains." Starscream displayed a holographic map. "The weather is good, it's near the equator, so we'll be able to gather sun for longer, and it's nearby Polyhex, Praxus, and Vos, all of which can be used as a source of recyclable materials."

"Good thinking, Starscream. Very well, the Pilyhexian plains it is."

"We'll send a scouting party first to survey for a good place to begin building amenities." Bumblebee proposed.

Starscream nodded. "Some ground scouts and flying scouts so we cover all vantage points."

"Sunstorm and Acidstorm are our best surveyors." Firmus reminded.

"Good thinking, Firmus." "I can take the twins," Bumblebee offered.

"Just make sure they don't start "playing" too roughly with my Seekers." Starscream cautioned.

"I will. Maybe a race will help them blow off steam."

"That's settled then. Bumblebee, report to Ironhide and ask him for the twins. Starscream, brief Sunstorm and Acidstorm."

They nodded and headed off as Soundwave and Prowl were moving the datapad back and forth making changes and approving changes.

"One final request." Starscream held up a digit as the Council was about to vote to approve the Constitution. "When this is approved and we've established a location for a new city, we should carve the constitution into a stone slab, and place it in the city center."  
Naturally, the suggestion brought ridicule.

"Why on Cybertron would we do that? So future generations can deface it?"

"On the contrary." Starscream tapped the datapad. "So future generations have some gauruntee that it hasn't been changed or altered to suit the whim of lawmakers."

"That's.... actually a good idea," said Wheeljack.

"All in favor." Optimus nodded and they raised their servos.

"Very well." "I can get started on that once the actual constitution is approved," the inventor offered.

"Are we ready to put that to a vote?" Optimus questioned.  
"Negative: Points of language still in question." Soundwave's voice droned slightly. "However: No more progress can be made with the full Council. Suggestion: Prowl and Soundwave review the document alone and submit final draft in the morning."

"Very well, Soundwave."

"I move we adjourn for the evening." Bumblebee piped.

"All in favor?" They raised their servos. "Granted. Dismissed then." Firmus perked up. "Can we go shopping?" There were still a few clothing stores for Companions as they relied on clothes since they had no armor, and stores that sold beding.

"We don't have a lot of Shanix." Starscream cautioned. Almost all of the Decepticon's officer's pay had been in back-log as the war machine took up all of the resources they had. "But we should be able to find something."

"Yay!" "Still a big shopper, hmm?" Max said as Shockwave was passing with Maul, who caught the familiarity of the tone and question.

Maul growled slightly next to Shockwave's audial.  
"Your jealousy is illogical. Starscream and the Prime must mate in order to ensure peace."

"I don't care about Starscream, I want Firmus."

"Optimus Prime is not a Unique." The scientist intoned.

"You're too logical, Shockwave. This is about passion, desire."

"You are too emotional, Maul. If Firmus is taken, the bonding will fall through. War will return."

"I simply have to think around the problem. I will have him, make no mistake."

"You will not endanger the peace." Shockwave's yellow optic settled on a flash of sky blue. "I suggest you think on other things."

Maul saw it as well and sneered. "As if he will ever be what I desire."

"Blurr's Companion is elegant, bold, and every inch as beautiful as Firmus."

"And every bit as fast and cocky as Blurr."

"You say that as if it is a bad thing."

"They are beneath us. If you do not desire Starscream fine, but I desire Firmus. It is all consuming. I have desired him for vorns."

"Then it must end. For the sake of our world and because I will not allow it."

"End? Like the flip of a swtich? Has your processor become addled, Shockwave? I will have him, but I will not harm anyone. I will merely woo him from that brute Max and make him mine fairly. One cannot protest is Firmus chooses himself."

Shockwave glared at his Companion. "Starscream will not sacrifice the world's peace for his Companion's happiness."

"You give Starscream too little credit. Their bond is strong, stronger than any I have seen."

"Then Firmus will not sacrifice the world's peace for happiness."

"We shall see." Meanwhile, Optimus and Max were accompanying Starscream and Firmus on their shopping trip.

"This is going to get boring, just warning you." Starscream informed them. The selection was limited.

"I don't mind. Do you, Max?"

"Not particularly." Max replied. "I could go for some boredom. I've had enough adventure for a lifetime."

"Agreed." Firmus practically flew to the fabrics and dyes, inspecting each before selecting some, though only a few dyes.

Starscream paid for the items and pocketed his remaining shanix as they headed back towards the prison together.

"Gonna make something fancy, Fir?" Max asked. "You'll just have to wait and see, Maxie."

Optimus chuckled. "May I hazard a guess that your plan has something to do with a sunset?"

"Maaaaybe."

Starscream laughed and tickled him. "If he's awake long enough to sew it."

"You're mean, Star!"

"Only because I love you, Mini."

His stuck his tongue out at the Seeker.

Starscream nuzzled him.

Firmus huffed and nuzzled back.

"I love you, Mini." Starscream settled down on the berth.

"Love you, too, jerk."

"Good night." They settled back on the berth and stared up at the ceiling until they fell asleep.

Firmus slept like he was restless, tossing and turning but never waking from his slumber.

Starscream woke occasionally and stroked him gently.

He could never tell if it was just his Little Dragon's body being restless or nightmares.

He had trouble sleeping himself.

Though he was grateful for that when he woke in time to catch Firmus from falling off the berth and hurting himself from the fall. "I need to build you a nest you can't roll out of," he muttered.

Firmus curled around Starscream's thumb and kept sleeping.

He shook his helm. "I don't know what is so weird with you and sleep, Lizard, but one of these days you'll give me a sparkattack I just know it." He kissed the little head and tucked his Companion safely into his cockpit for the rest of the night.

The morning came far too early for both of them.

Firmus grumbled as he hauled himself out of the Seeker's cockpit and to the Companion sized bathroom. Once more awake he set to work on his new clothes. Many of the clothes he now owned were old and worn, since they'd had to make them last for as long as possible since the fighting made new clothes or materials to make new clothes hard to come bu.

Starscream did his best to help him after a brief shower. "That looks interesting, Firmus. What is it going to be?"

"A dress." The top had been dyed black, and he was now making a sunset color along the rest of the fabric.

"...I can see some of it. Ruffles?"

"Just the sleeves. They're going to cap sleeves, and I like the idea of them being little ruffles."

"You do like your ruffles." Starscream smiled and laid back. "I'm going to try and get a little more rest."

"Okay, Star. I'll wake you if Optimus and Max come."

"Thanks, Mini."

Firmus kept working as the Seeker dozed.

Max and Optimus arrived halfway through the morning.

Firmus had finished his dress and was letting it dry while he fashioned a simple, shorter dress, some pants, and a few shirts. He woke Starscream and disappeared into the bathroom to return in a deep, rich green dress that fell just past his knees. It was a halter told, and he had a black cardigan over his shoulders.

"Stylish!" Max gave him a thumbs up.

"Thank you." He stepped primly onto Starscream's servo and was lifted up.

"Good morning, Optimus." Starscream nodded.

"Good morning, Starscream, Firmus."

"What's on the agenda for today?"  
"A final vote and the beginning of Bumblebee's excursion."

"All right." Once they arrived the Companions moved to their own place, and Starscream saw Maul quickly take Firmus' attention. He wondered if he should warn Optimus. It was clear Maul wanted Firmus for his own.

He trusted Firmus to act sensibly, but they'd talk about it later.

The problem was Maul was cunning and subtle, and if he wooed Firmus the other Companion might not even realize he was in love with Maul until too late. His Little Dragon needed to be on guard.

Starscream pulled Cas aside after the final vote and the Constitution was signed.

"What is it, Star?"

"Be wary of Maul, Firmus. He's trying to get under your skin."

"What do you mean? He's been a gentleman."

"He wants to make you fall in love wit him."

"Really? Wow, um..."

"I know." Starscream sighed, cupping him. "You know you can't."

Firmus sighed and curled up in his Companion's servos.

"I'm sorry."

"I know, Star,... it just... sucks we have to marry for political reasons."

"They're friends, we'll learn to love them." Starscream sighed, comforting him.

"... I hope so."

"I know so."

He sighed and nestled down in the Seeker's servo.

"I love you, Mini."

"Love you, too, Maelstrom."

They stood up and rejoined the Council where Optimus was speaking to Bumblebee before he departed.

 

"Everything all right?" the Prime asked.

"We had to confer as Companions. How are you?"

"Well enough. That will be all, Bumblebee. Good luck."

"Yes, Prime. We'll be back within the decacycle."

"Very good." Bumblebee left, and Firmus sighed as Max climbed up to Optimus' shoulder.

"They'll be fine." Max smiled.

"I'm sure they will."

Wheeljack approached. "Hey, Prime. I have the rest of the tracking bracelets for the Decepticons." He handed the box to the Convoy.

He sighed. "Thank you, Wheeljack. Hopefully it won't be for long."

"Let's go distribute them." Starscream took the box. "My Seekers have been locked up long enough."

Optimus nodded, and they headed out. Firmus lay down on Starscream's shoulder and stared at the sky. "What are you thinking about, Fir?" Max asked. "Huh?" "What are you thinking about?" "Oh. Nothing, just zoning out."

Max looked up at the sky. "...I wish I could fly."

"I wonder what it would be like to fly without needing Star sometimes."

"Maybe Wheeljack can make a jetpack or something."

"Maybe." Max sighed softly as it seemed his old friend had no desire to talk.

Sunstorm's wings were still healing, but the rest of the Seekers took to the air as soon as they were released.

Starscream trilled and moved to join them.

Optimus stood and watched the Seekers swanning through the air, dipping and diving freely.

At last Starscream landed again.

"That felt amazing." He sighed, stretching out his back, sunlight gleaming off of his plating.

Firmus crawled out of his cockpit dizzily. "Speak for yourself. Did you have to keep doing barrel rolls?"

"Sorry, Mini." Starscream nuzzled him.

He sagged in his servo's. "I'm so dizzy."

"Next time, I'll leave you with Max."

"Or just don't do so many barrel rolls."

"But they're fun!"

"Not when you do so many in a row."

Starscream sighed and stroked his head.

"Yes, no more cold nights."

"Agreed." Starscream nodded and they went to see what they could find.

Optimus and Max watched the two mutter and argue over blankets with quiet amusement.

Starscream seemed to be arguing in favor of saving their limited funds while Cas just wanted a warm, soft blanket.

Firmus was adamant it had to be warm, obviously, but also soft so it was more comfortable.

Starscream finally capitulated and they picked a snow-white blanket made of fine fibers. The Seeker picked up a spool of red thread and a needle to embellish it with when they had time.

It was also big, bigger than what was really needed so he planned to trim it and make Firmus a nest and blanket from what he trimmed.

Starscream bundled the soft thing under one arm and they started walking back towards the prison. They passed the Constructicons salvaging a rubble pile nearby and the green and purple mechs looked up and saluted Starscream as the Seeker passed.

He nodded back.

"That's new." Optimus commented.

"You really want to question it?"

"No. It just doesn't feel real sometimes."

"I know what you mean. It's like... it's all a vivid dream."

"I hope it isn't." Optimus sighed. "I'd hate to wake up to shells raining down again."

"As would I."

Optimus looked down at Starscream's servo, swinging loosely, and held his own out slightly.

He slowly reached out and took the Seeker's servo, holding loosely, testing.

Starscream's wings peaked for a moment before settling with an easy flick and he squeezed the Convoy's servo back. "...Now all we need is a frozen energon treat." The Seeker commented nonsensically.  
"What?"  
"There is - was - a painting in Vos of two Seekers walking servo in servo. One had a bundle under one arm and the other had a frozen energon treat." Starscream explained. "It was one of those pieces of artistic graffitti."

Optimus chuckled. "Well a frozen treat does sound wonderful, I admit."

"Maybe someday soon."

"Maybe." Max looked over at Firmus, who seemed to be lost in his thoughts or zoning out again. He looked relaxed, anyway.

Max shifted closer, then took a running leap to Starscream's shoulder and sat down beside Firmus.

The small companion blinked at his sudden presence then, with an ease of their old friendship, leaned against him.

Max put an arm around him and leaned his head on Firmus's.

Firmus bit his lip. "Maul wants me," he finally said for Max and Optimus to hear.

"Do you want him?" Max questioned.

"... I don't know. He's always liked me, but... I was always interested in Forge so I never... considered him. Now all this is happening, and I... don't know what to think right now."

"I'm sorry. Everything is moving a little fast, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Optimus frowned. "Is Shockwave aware of Maul's... desires?"

"Probably." Starscream sighed. "Maul has a hard time keeping anything secret."

"That's for sure," Firmus said.

"...Will it be a problem?" Optimus was clearly trying to make that sound casual and unaffected, and failing.

"I doubt it. Shockwave has shown interest in Blurr, so if there's a problem it will be between Shockwave and Maul."

"Blurr?" Optimus chuckled. "Good luck, Shockwave. Though, now that I think of it, Blurr does have a thing for larger mechs.”

"How do you know that?" "He talks faster than he thinks, and has shared some things he probably shouldn't because of that."

Starscream threw back his helm and laughed. "I think I like this mech!"

The convoy chuckled, and Firmus shivered against a gust of chilly, evening wind, burrowing deeper into Max for the bigger Companion's warmth.

"I'd invite you in, but there's nowhere for you to sit." Starscream told Optimus when they reached the Seeker's cell.

 

"Perhaps when the apartments are done. We're making quick progress on those."

"Hopefully. Hook mentioned something about making them modular so they can be taken down and moved to the permanent site."

Optimus nodded. "Yes, once word got around of the new site they began adjusting so most of what's being built can be moved."

"Good." Starscream opened the door. "We'll see you tomorrow then. I intend to help Wheeljack set up a semi-functional lab."

"He'll appreciate that." Max slowly unwound from Firmus.

"I'll be glad to be back to scientific pursuits." Starscream helped Max back over to Optimus's shoulder. "Good night, Optimus. Max."

"Good night, Starscream, Firmus." "Good night," Firmus said.

"Good night." Max waved.

Starscream trimmed the blanket and set about making the nest after cutting away enough for a blanket and pillow for Firmus, who wrapped himself in the blanket. His Little Dragon got cold even easier than he did.

The nest easily balanced in the relatively flat space between the hard pillow and the wall. Firmus climbed into the blissful haven and curled up.

Starscream had made edges so it was like a mechahawk's nest in a way, and Firmus was soon fast sleep, warm and cozy.

Starscream sat up against the wall and pulled out the scarlet thread to begin working on the rest of the blanket.

He would glance at his Companion once in a while until he finally set aside his work to get some rest. Firmus had tangled himself in his blanket and resembled a white caterpillar, but he was still in the nest, the edges keeping him safely in it.

The blanket was Primus-blessed and both were warm and cozy throughout the night.

Firmus sleep was restless that night, plagued with dreams of conflicting desires. Part of him still wished he could be with Forge, another part of him was starting to become attracted to Max, and another part of him worried over Maul's desire for him and how charming the mutated Companion could actually be when he tried. So he dreamed of these choices and of the consequences, albeit amplified in his dreams to much worse.

Starscream poked him gently early in the morning. "Firmus! Firmus, wake up!"

He woke with a gasp, tangled in his blanket and covered in a cold sweat.

"Firmus, you were thrashing around like a madman. What's wrong?" Starscream murmured.

"I... um... Star, I'm tangled. Help."

Starscream found the edge of the blanket and pulled slightly.

His little Dragon rolled free. "Whoa! Thanks." "Now, what's wrong?" He sighed and began to tell him of his dreams.

Starscream stroked his back as he spoke. "...I'm so sorry. This is really confusing for all of us, isn't it?"

"Yeah, and me with two suitors and a third I was-am-I don't know!- interested in."

"...Firmus. Whatever you want, I'll support you." Starscream told him. "Even if it means abandoning this idea with Optimus."

He sighed. "Star,... we can't, and I know you wouldn't be happy with Hook."

"Then there's no choice, Firmus. It's going to be okay."

"What do I do about Maul?"

"Tell him to back off. Then, if he doesn't, we'll just avoid him until he gives up."

"Okay. Um, Star?" "Yes, Lizard?" "... Can I sleep in your cockpit tonight?"

"All right." Starscream held out his servo and lifted Firmus in.

He wrapped up in his blanket and fell back asleep. No more nightmares haunted him that night.

In the morning, they worked in the lab with Shockwave, Wheeljack, and Skyfire.

Like Wheeljack, Han was a friendly sort, and he and Firmus warmed up to each other pretty quickly. Maul, however, continued to try to commandeer his attention. "Maul,... I'm flattered, really, but I am intended to marry Max. You and I can never be," Firmus finally said.

"...That's not what you want to say, though, is it?"

"What I want doesn't come into this equation, Maul."

"But it should. Isn't this what we fought for? So people could have what they wanted?"

"We fought for peace and unity. This marriage will help bring unity."

"But will you be happy?"

"In time I will be."

Maul made a few more progressively weaker arguments.

"Maul, enough! I am promised to Max, and I will marry him."

Maul hissed and retreated to Shockwave.

Firmus retreated closer to Starscream, who kissed his head.

"He won't bother you again." Starscream promised him.

"I hope not."

"If he does, I'll squish him." The Seeker peered through a microscope.

Firmus giggled and climbed up onto his shoulder. "What are you looking at?"

"Molecules." Starscream muttered. "Gold and Titanium molecules, specifically."

"Ooh. What for?"

"Solar paneling." Starscream explained. "Better collection."

"What's the verdict so far?"

"It's all a matter of getting them to harden in just the right way. I'm working on it."

"Anything I can do?"

"Hand me that acid please." He pointed.

Firmus climbed down and pushed the beaker over to his Companion.

"Thank you." Starscream took a drop and continued working.

Firmus spent his time pushing around what Star needed or no longer needed until he fell asleep half in an empty petri dish.

Starscream smiled softly at his resting Companion and didn't wake him until dinner time.

Firmus woke with a Seekerish sound and yawned, stretching. "Hmm?"

"Dinner time, sleepyhead."

"Okay. I'm starving."

"What do you want?" Starscream asked as he gathered his datapads.

"Mmm. How about oil cakes?"

"Certainly. Let's see if we can find some."

"Yay!" Starscream chuckled and stroked his head. "Silly, Lizard. You and your sweet tooth."

"No worse than you and ruststicks!"

"Shh! No one needs to know." They both giggled.

After "dinner" they took to the air for a gentle flight.

"Star,... do you think you'll be happy with Optimus?"

"He's a kind mech, brilliant, and wise enough to keep my more wild tendencies in check without strangling me. I think we'll be a good match, and happy will come."

"... Okay."

"And you?"

"Max is stubborn and a little bull-headed, but... he's sweet and a big softy. I think so."

"I agree. I think you'll be happy. Who knows. Maybe we'll even love them."

"Maybe we will."

They returned to roost, quiet in spirit.

Firmus settled into his nest and sighed. "What's wrong, Firmus?" "I'm bored is all."

"Yeah. We've been working hard lately, haven't we?"

 

"Yeah, and I don't know what happened to all my books." Firmus had an extensive collection of books across multiple datapads, but possessions had been taken from them after the end of the war.

"We'll ask Optimus. Someone has to know."

"Okay." He stretched in his nest and gave a little purr as he enjoyed the softness.

Starscream smiled and kept embroidering at his own, large blanket.

Optimus and Max came to them in the morning.

"We'd like to take you both to breakfast, if you like."

"That sounds lovely." "Yeah," Firmus agreed, dressed in a simple purplish burgundy blouse and black leggings.

"Right this way, then." Optimus led him to a small table he had set up on a clifface.

The view was breathtaking.

"Beautiful isn't it? Sometimes it feels as if it's the closest I can get to flying."

 

"I can't imagine not being able to fly," Firmus said quietly.

"I can't imagine being able to." Max shrugged. "We are who we are."

"Yeah. I guess we are."

Optimus looked over at Starscream. His mask and faceplates were open and soft in the light.

The Seeker heated under his gaze as Max climbed over to Firmus.

"You're beautiful." Optimus softly told him. "I wish you had heard it more before this."  
Starscream looked down and away. "...Flatterer."

"Is it flattered when it's true?"

Optimus put two digits beneath his chin and lifted his face up. There was a strange expression on his faceplates.  
Meanwhile, Max had put an arm around Firmus and pulled him close.

Firmus went easily and found himself shifting into Max's lap.

Max looked down at him and leaned close.

The smaller Companion closed his eyes and shivered as the other kissed him gently.

Optimus moved forward the last few inches between them and sealed their lipplates together.

Starscream wrapped his arms around the Prime and deepened the kiss.

When they broke apart, the sun had risen.


End file.
